


Le temps continue à s'enfuir

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Motherhood, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Elle vivait des demi-souffles volés à l’air environnante, en attendant en vain quelque chose qui la volât à son présent.Mais il n’y avait pas rien. Seulement un pâle visage dans l’attente de l’inconnaissable art de survivre.





	Le temps continue à s'enfuir

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le temps continue à s’enfuir**

  1. _Adieu_



Appuyée contre le montant de la porte, Narcissa observait la chambre lui avait appartenu à chez ses parents. Cet endroit avait vécu trop de ses mauvaises humeurs, et il lui semblait de voire les taches invisibles des larmes versées, toujours pour mauvaises raisons.

Rien de cette vie ne lui appartenait plus, elle était consciente de son rôle et de ce que son destin lui chuchotait à l’oreille. Consciente du fait que Cissy était morte, en laissant à sa place une femme qui n’avait pas amené aucun vestige du temps désormais passé.

Elle ferma la porte, en murmurant un adieu à la petite Cissy.

  1. _Jamais_



Elle regardait Lucius dans les yeux toutes les matins, en essayant de voir en eux quelques lueurs de goût nouveau, dans l’impérissable espoir qu’un jour les choses pouvaient finalement réussir à changer. Mais il n’y avait jamais rien à apaiser les nuages qui grevaient sur sa tête, rien qui pouvait la faire sentir réellement aimée, vue, _désirée._

Elle se réfugiait dans les coins de son esprit, désormais sûre que ces jours n’allaient pas lui accorder le souffle tant aspiré. Elle vivait des demi-souffles volés à l’air environnante, en attendant en vain quelque chose qui la volât à son présent.

Mais il n’y avait pas rien. Seulement un pâle visage dans l’attente de l’inconnaissable art de survivre.

  1. _Ange pâle_



Elle pouvait lire ce visage de pâleur mortel comme s’il était vraiment marqué par mots, comme si tous ses pensées étaient envoyées à sa conscience au moment où ils étaient formulées. Si horriblement égale à son père, si indigne d’un amour qu’elle plutôt continuait à offrir, comme sacrifice pour un péché ancien qui opprimait Draco sans qu’il avait la moindre faute.

Elle s’en fichait d’être invisible, comme ces anges dans lesquels elle avait cessé de croire.

Elle était un ange fait de chair et sang, des larmes et amour. Dans ces yeux couleur bleu glace, elle voyageait vers rives qu’elle n’allait jamais toucher. Ils étaient le chemin vers un avenir qui finalement lui semblait plus proche.

  1. _Arrête_



Quand elle étain une enfant, lui semblait que le temps était l’infini qui se cachait derrière le rideau de sa vie. Elle attendait toujours quelque chose, toujours ces nouveautés qui devenaient éléments de la femme qu’elle allait être. Passé le seuil de vingt ans, le temps n’avait plus eu une réelle signification pour elle. Puis vingt-cinq, puis trente, puis trente-cinq. Et elle avait cessé de changer, comme si s’avait éteint la chimère qu’elle savait d’avoir à son intérieur. Elle n’avait plus rien d’attendre, seulement des jours péniblement identiques, et des envies qui désormais se réfugiaient dans les méandres plus cachés de son esprit. Le temps n’avait plus aucun sens.

  1. _Sablier_



Suspendue. Comme si elle était un vil grain de sable à l’intérieur d’un sablier brisé, elle savait qu’elle devait faire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître les justes voies de suivre. En bref elle avait réalisé que dans le monde onirique où elle s’était réfugiée, elle était devenue immémoriaux de la signification du temps, qu’elle avait étiqueté comme inutile et illusoire. Il n’existait pas un temps bon pour mener des actions, il n’existait pas en temps bon pour penser ou parler.

Le temps n’existait pas, et elle pouvait continuer à errer où elle voulait, libre de ses chaînes.

Jusqu’à le temps du regrette l’avait brusquement ramené vers la nue terre. 


End file.
